


Serendipity & Coincidence [Ficart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "Serendipity & Coincidence" byafteriwake, forWIP Big Bang 2019.Fic summary: Bones knows one thing: he likes Dr. Molly Hooper and doesn't want his friendship with her to change...even if the voice in the back of his head says he'd like more than just a friendship with the female Starfleet officer. But a dare from Jim leads to more than he had expected and certainly more than he wanted...or could ever have hoped for.





	Serendipity & Coincidence [Ficart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> For the wonderful Ragna, who took on creating art and mixes for all the remaining unclaimed fic in WIP Big Bang - YOU ARE A QUEEN, and I'm so glad to have been able to provide art for YOU!! <333

_Title Art_

_Matchmaker Molly_


End file.
